Abraham Kasslegard
A main antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Sinister, Abraham Kasslegard is a young man who is a captain in the Black Army. He is also one of the main antagonists of the series, and wields a Sin Keyblade. Story Origin Little is known about Abraham's pre-Civil War life, other than that he comes from a prestigious family and was rapidly promoted to captain after graduating military school. He appparently was fairly antagonistic to Kleatus during their first meeting, and has continued to be so throughout Kleatus' life in the Black Army. He believes Kleatus to be a dreamer who will never get far and deserves to be shown where he belongs in life. He does not appear to know about the Synestyr family's previous status. ''Kingdom Hearts: Sinister'' During the first few years of the Civil War, Abraham was somehow able to come into the ability to wield magic, particularly Darkness, in battle. As the Heartless moved North from the Southern Kingdom, he was lost during the chaos of the retreat and presumed dead. However, he later appears during the battle between Kleatus and the mysterious girl, arriving at incredible speed and proposing a challenge to Kleatus. After severely injuring him, Abraham is wounded in the back by the girl and retreats, saying he'll kill them all. He later apparently kidnaps Abyline, and is currently headed towads a mysterious location, followed by Kleatus. Appearance Abraham wears the typical captain uniform, which consists of a "tailed" black jacket with a high collar, silver trimmings, thin iron shoulder pauldrons, and black denim pants. He also carries his unique gold filgaree-trimmed scabbard, which holds his specially-made sword, Maw, belted around his waist. After his reappearance, he is slightly differently dressed, lacking the ornamental jacket and instead wearing a black sleeveless vest with a similarly sleeveless undershirt. Personality Abraham appears to be the standard-issue Black Army captain, even more so than Rafael. He is ruthless, emotionless in battle, bloodthirsty, willing to take massive sacrifices to his forces, and above all narcissistic. In complete contrast to Kleatus, Abraham simply uses brute force to defeat opposing military forces, despite the risks or losses he might suffer. He values brawn above brains, and believes in quantity over quality, as untrained soldiers are easier to replace. Despite all this, though, he is highly educated and is quite possibly the only member of the Black Army that has a higher IQ than Kleatus, thus making him his greatest rival. Fighting Style Abraham has a unique fighting style that uses many cues from both Rafael's ballet-like slashes and Kleatus' unrefined but calculated cuts. Abraham is on par with Kleatus in footwork and prefers to stay low, to get under his opponents defenses. However, what is most defining about his dueling from is its incredible speed; many of his opponents have found themselves to have lost the battle before they could make a single move. Such is Abraham's speed that, seeing it in battle one day, Rafael Ilyich, a fellow captain, commented that he "could almost not see the weasely bastard because he was prectically a blur." He is considered most likely the sixth best fencer in the Black Army, after the Five Generals, and ranks just above Rafael in that category. Abraham displayed several mysterious fighting abilities that involved the use of Dark magic during the Civil War that are, as of yet, unidentified. Hs speed is notably increased when he reappears, such to the point that he was outmaneuver Kleatus without even summoning his Keyblade and, when it was summoned, could move at such speeds that he couldn't be seen. Weapon 'Infinity Curse - '''Although Abraham's Keyblade has not been officially named yet, spoilers released for ''Kingdom Hearts: Sinister revealed the name of his Keyblade to be Infinity Curse. Although he has not yet displayed any unique abilities with it, it was revealed during his fight with Kleatus that summoning it increases his speed levels to ridiculous amounts, allowing him to move fast enough to become invisible to the naked eye. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Sinister Category:Characters